Chapter 3: Francis's Demolition Arena
''Chapter 3: ''Francis’s Demolition Arena Now in Toon World Suddenly the rip in time and spaced reappeared and out tumbled Oliver and Jamie, but they weren’t on Earth anymore, but in Toon World, They landed on in a dusty area, they could hardly see. Oliver: Jamie... Jamie where are you Jamie: Please don’t shout im right here. (Cough cough) don’t worry im a live Oliver: Bloomin hell Jamie you almost gave me an asthma attack, don’t creep up on me in the future ok. Jamie: I hear you load and clear Oliver well where the hell are well and why are we flat and oh my god we only have four fingers on each hand Oliver: I’m guessing where in Toon World, Cartoon city to be exact Jamie: Great where in a parallel world which we created and we’ve lost our friends, waaaaaaaaaaaaaa waaaaaa, i want to go home Oliver: Don’t worry Jamie they will be fine, remember at summer camp we earned our survival badges Jamie; Yeah You, Elliot and Daniel did but i chickened out remember Oliver: Oh now you tell me, oh well as long as you around me we will be safe. They can take care of themselves, persides your own life is more important, before saving others you have to save your self Jamie: Your right, come on we need to find a way out of here before... Oliver: Sssh listen.. don’t you hear that? Jamie: What, hear what Oliver: Don’t worry, probably my imagination lets find a way out of this place. Oliver and Jamie walked all over, they covered every inch and they couldn’t find a way out Jamie: Hey Oliver ever been to one of them ... you know, Monster Truck demolition derbies cause it smells like one. Oliver: Well Jamie I have never actually been to one, but i know what you mean, it smells like car fumes or petrol. Jamie: Yeah that smell..Well we have covered every inch of this place and there is no sign of an exit. Oliver: (Sigh) We’ll never get out of here i give up Jamie: Oliver, how can you give up after saying stay strong, come on Oliver stay strong? Oliver: Yeah Jamie i can’t give up now but we are in a place we know nothing about Jamie: Wait if we.. Oliver: Yes come on Jamie: If we created our and things doesn’t that mean... Oliver: Yeah spit it out Jamie; that we created this place as well as creating our characters Oliver: Don’t you remember, we said if we made a World for our characters, Elliot would get the east side, I got the south side, Daniel got the west side and you got the north side. Jamie: Yeah and... Oliver: What art are we in now then Jamie: Its not my part Oliver: nor mine, whats this on the floor a flyer Oliver pick up a flyer with a blue cat with a robotic limb and a tattoo on his arm saying mother, it said Francis Demolition arena, nexted show 22nd July at 18:30. Oliver: Crap Francis.. he’s Harry’s character right Jamie: Yeah he was terrible Oliver; Well this is his part of Toon world Jamie; What part did Harry get then. Oliver: i didn’t think he did Francis: Lady’s and Gentalcat’s tonight is the debut demolition of Truck man Oliver; Jamie whats the date today and the time Jamie: 22nd of July, 18:30 Oliver: Crap where right in the middle of a demolition derby.Right were in for it now. Suddenly all the lights came on and nine wrecked and smashed up monster trucks surrounded them and a giant robot appeared with a number plate saying R.I.P could this be it for Oliver and Jamie Francis: I give you Truck man let the show begin Oliver: Nice knowing you Jamie Jamie: You too Oliver Truck man swung at Oliver and Jamie but he missed, Jamie and Oliver then crawled underneath one of the wrecked cars. Francis: What there a children Clockworthy warned me about, Truck man kill Oliver and Jamie. Francis was under the same mind control as the rest of the inhabitants of Toon world. Oliver: Clockworthy is controlling Francis, where doomed, Jamie; All the death im about to get killed by a crappy drawn cat oh no Suddenly from right above Truck man an Ice cream van was being driven by Oliver the cat and Vortex Vortex: Do you know how to drive Oliver the cat: errr. No do you Vortex: Keep your eyes on the road dummy butt CRASH!!!! The ice cream van crashed into Truck mans head knocking it clean off, then the damaged robot toppled onto Francis no no no ahhhhhhhhhh Jamie: Never knew you could drive Oliver the cat: I can’t Vortex: I can drive Oliver: Where did you get your licence Vortex: Erm Lego-land Oliver: Vortex you haven’t taken your medicine today have you Vortex: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Oliver the cat: Well I to learn to drive by taking Trev’s car out for a spin every day Vortex: Yeah till you drove it off a cliff and destroyed it Oliver the cat: I’m still paying him back Oliver: Quiet for a minute I have a cunning plan Suddenly where Truck man had fallen a robotic arm burst out of the rumble and out climb Francis Francis: You meddlesome fools look what you have done to my career you have ruined it Francis ran over to his motor bike and drove straight towards them Oliver: 1.. 2.. 3 DUCK!!!! They all got down onto the floor and Francis jumped over them and crashed into the wall breaking the spell he was under Francis: Ahhh what happened, I think it’s time for a career change Then he drove off into the distant Oliver: I never got Harry’s imagination Jamie; Me neither They got up and rubbed the dust off themselves to find a group of frightening silhouettes in the orange dust cloud. Jamie: Who are those guys in the dust cloud? Oliver: I haven’t a clue who they are but the positions they are standing in doesn’t look friendly. Greg: Who are we you ask Zombie Cat: We are an evil alliance created by Clockworthy Count Pringle: We are D.O.A.C Oliver the cat: Were in trouble now Greg: You think you 4 can fight us 5, i think not Tiddle: Yeah fight fight fight for this love Butch: Tiddles what are you doing Tiddles: Listening to my favourite song Cherly Mole Vortex: Dont you mean Cole Tiddles: Yeah what ever Oliver: We need to escape Jamie: But we can’t there’s no way out of here Zombie Cat: We mean it’s time to leave Jamie: Oh no you’re not going to kill us are you Count Pringle: Of course were going to kill you, careful I bite Jamie: Hey look, it cant be Oliver: Can’t be what Jamie: Its Bat man and Robin, just look through the dust cloud Oliver: That isn’t Bat man and Robin, it’s Salem and Blackhole Jamie: h yeah Blackhole: Sorry we are late we wanted to make the biggest entrance as possible Salem: And he picked up some Macky Dee’s on the way, believe me running the full length of Cartoon city dressed up like Bat man and Robin is hungry work. Jamie: Don’t worry about it we understand Oliver: Hey where did D.O.A.C go Vortex: I think that wasn’t actually them it was a hologram Oliver the cat: Well at least we are out of Francis’s Demolition arena Vortex: Hey what about Elliot and Daniel Oliver: Don’t worry about them, they will be alright i hope. Back Next